To Become One
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: Mana's left without an instructor after the Thief Lord Bakura causes Mahad to lose his human body. So just when she thinks she's all alone, her most trusted creature is there to help her through it. DarkMagicianGirlxMana ; Fluff ; Possible two-shot


"Why are you so upset, Mana?"

The brunette lifted her head and moist eyes widened in surprise. She lifted a dark arm and ran it over her face, her gasp fading away into a quivering pout. She took in a breath and forced it out in a chuckle. "You're the Dark Magician Girl," she muttered softly. Her fingers gripped at the blanket over her legs as she smiled brightly. But when she searched the blond's blue eyes for ease, she only found worry.

"You're crying," the blond stated, ignoring the brunette's attempt at a subject change. She let out a disapproving sigh and crossed her legs midair, gently falling atop the mattress. "Please, Mana, tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend now." She leaned forward a bit and unfolded her legs, sitting atop her knees.

Mana tried to keep her smile bright, but it quickly shattered and fell downwards, her lips once again quivering like mad. She pulled her legs to her chest as her dark eyes began to trace with tears once again. Her gaze fell to the Dark Magician Girl's knees as it began to glaze. She tried to keep her voice calm, but she couldn't hold back the sob for long. "I miss Mahad."

The blond, too, let her gaze drop to her knees, her eyes brows curling upwards. She completely understood the way Mana was feeling. After all, with the fusion of Mahad and the Illusion Magician, the Dark Magician Girl too, had lost her instructor. She leaned forward again, resting one hand on Mana's knee while she held herself up with other.

"I know exactly how you feel, Mana," she admitted, her blue eyes peeking up at the girls' dark face as she dropped her head against her dark knees. Mana looked up a bit in surprise, her cheeks beginning to warm. The blond closed her blue eyes and pursed her lips, leaving a light kiss against Mana's hand. The brunette's head lifted with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked, her feet spreading a bit. The blond slipped between the new gap and rested her head and arms on Mana's knees, looking up at her with sad, bright blue eyes.

"The Illusion Magician was my instructor, too," she explained, the normal pink on her cheeks spreading a bit. She could feel her eyes stinging, but she knew she had to hold it back. She couldn't support Mana that way. "I lost him as you lost yours."

Mana let a gasp escape her lips as more tears rolled their way over her cheek bones. Her lips fell closed and spread across her jaw, her eyes refilling. She immediately pulled her legs apart and threw herself forward, hurling herself against the Magician from below. Blue eyes opened wide in surprise, but soon thinned with a calm smile. Her light arms returned the hug, holding the girl close.

One hand held tight at Mana's lower back, while the other cupped gently at the back of her head. Mana's legs were bent uncomfortably underneath her as she sat up only slightly against the blond. Her dark hands cupped desperately at the Magician's shoulder blades as her head slipped further and further between her breasts.

"I'm sorry!" Mana cried, barely audible through her sobs. "This is all my fault... I knew I should have gone with him to fight Bakura I just knew it!"

"_Mana._"

The brunette's eyes busted open, more tears rolling from her cheeks and falling between the blond's cleavage. She felt the hand run from the back of her head in a comforting pet all the way down to her shoulders. She fell back a bit, looking up at the blond with surprised and confused eyes. The Magician smiled gently, lifting her hands and wiping away the tears from the spell caster's face.

"This is no more your fault than it is mine. I shouldn't have let the Illusion Magician fight alone, regardless of someone summoning me or not."

They sat in silence for a bit, both searching deep beyond the other's eyes. Mana's eyes continued to trace and spill over with tears where as the Magician's simply thinned gently. The blond sat forward, taking Mana's jaw in her hand. She rested her light forehead against Mana's dark one and closed her eyes. Mana's eyes closed, too, her neck somewhat enjoying the upwards strain.

"We'll do great for them," Mana whispered gently, her cheeks growing warm. She was starting to feel tired again. It was late at night, but her tears had kept her awake.

"For him," the Magician corrected softly, opening her eyes a sliver. Mana too broke her eyes lids apart, what little gaze she had meeting the blue eyes opposite her. "Our masters are one now."

The silence continued as the girls sat together. The Magician kept one hand on Mana's jaw while the other reached forward and took her hand. Their fingers curled together and they lifted their arms up next to their bodies. Mana's free hand balled a loose fist against her sheets next to her legs.

"We could become one, too, Mana," the blond told her, her eyes glazing. Mana's fatigue was over whelming and her eyes fell closed once again. She leaned further towards the Magician, barely even realizing it. That is until the blond fell back, sitting on her knees again. Mana toppled into her pale arms, her own arms hanging limp next to her. She rested her head against the pale chest once again, listening to the heart beat.

"Would we be able to stay with the Dark Magician?" she asked, her face warm. She lifted one arm and balled a fist, resting it against the blond's breast. The Magician let out a breathy chuckle and lifted her arms, resting one hand over Mana's hip and the other around her head.

"Not all the time," she explained, her blue eyes closing. Mana once again felt the sting of tears and she nestled closer to the blond's chest, her mouth stretching as it quivered. "But we would always be with each other."

The Magician felt more tears roll over her breasts and she took in a deep breath, expelling it in a sigh. She felt her grip on the girl's hip tighten, her hand creeping further behind the body to try and hold her closer. Her other hand slipped its way to Mana's face, rubbing at her tears.

"I would like to stay with you," Mana responded softly, her eyes opening once again. She lifted her head against the Magician's breasts. Her eyes full of desperation, she watched the blond's face for a response. The Dark Magician Girl smiled gently down at the human, her eyes thin with sincerity.

Without another word, she took hold of Mana's quaking shoulders and created a small distance. The brunette looked up with shock, but before she could say anything, her lips were taken up with Magician's own. The blue eyes were closed gently, eyes lashes spreading over bright pink cheeks. Mana's eyes stayed wide for only a moment before they gently fell closed as well.

Her fatigued arms lifted from where they had fallen, slipping around the blond's pale neck. She used the pale body to lift herself to her knees, falling back to sit on them. The Magician leaned forward in accordance to the spell-caster, keeping their lips attached. Her pale arms continued forward, tightening her grip until the connection of their breasts kept them from getting any closer.

Once they broke apart, the Magician sat back on her knees, letting her hands trail down Mana's dark arms before taking up her hands. Mana sat slightly slouched, looking up at the creature, somewhat bemused. The blond sighed remorsefully and her eyes thinned with a smile.

"If we became one, we wouldn't be able to do these kinds of things," she explained, almost to herself. She looked at Mana sternly, her eyes stinging once again. Her pale hands took up Mana's dark face, stroking gently at her cheek bones. "I just wanted to make sure I knew what it was like to kiss someone I truly cared about."

Mana nodded gently with complete understanding. She closed her dark eyes which were once again beginning to trace with tears. She didn't want to lose the Dark Magician Girl. Even if it did mean a chance to see Mahad more often, she wouldn't have anyone if she didn't have this creature. Mana's eyes fell to the blond's chest, her face warming. She fell forward again, once again letting her head rest against the pale breasts.

"Why don't we stay in separate bodies," Mana suggested, spreading her legs under her. The Magician's eyes widened with surprise and her cheeks began to glow. Her arms slipped around Mana's body once again, she, too, letting her legs spread underneath her body. Mana stared out her window, listening to the blond's quickened heart-beat.

"_There are other ways we can connect. Ways that let us stay together._"

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first Shojo-Yuri anything in like... four years. Depending on the response, I may write a second chapter (which will be a lemon, just fyi). So if you want to see DMGxMana smexing, then you'd best get off your lazy butt and review, brah!

**Word Count without author's note: **1,500


End file.
